


Every Moment a Revolution [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Getting Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Every Moment a Revolution" by igrockspock."When Spock is a child, his favorite picture is an old photo of two women getting married."





	Every Moment a Revolution [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Moment a Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226162) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



Length: 7:25  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/every%20moment%20a%20revolution.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/every%20moment%20a%20revolution%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to record and finish my planned treats for #ITPE, so here they are, belatedly(?). This is for you, cantarina, for being an awesome mod! Thank you for all that you do! And thanks to igrockspock for having blanket permision.


End file.
